Pirates and Maidens
by marsreikosan16
Summary: PIRATES ARE HERE! Four beautiful maidens get kidnapped by pirates and now the four maidens have to figure out a way to escape. Is there love in the air between the pirates and the maidens? We shall find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is it: The First Chapter of my new fanfic, (Oh please do I have to say it or should I say type it?) "Pirates and Maidens" I do not own Sailor Moon, Just the plot and the Princess Katia. Remember there are no transformations.**

**Please Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: The Maidens of Tokyo**

It was a lovely morning and young Princess Katia woke up from her slumber. She called for her maids and they helped her get dressed for the day. It was suppose to be peaceful day. The only things she cared about was her family, her friends, and her people. She loved them all. She was like an Angel of the who country. The people loved her.

Katia dressed up in her favorite dress (imagine Princess Euphemia from Code Geass but instead of pink it is gold.) Her long blond hair cascaded down her back while there were large buns behind her ears ( Her hair is like Princess Euphemia from Code Geass but her bangs are like Mina's.)

Katia has two older sisters, Trista and Michelle. They are both kind and Trista is first in line to the throne, but she and Michelle didn't want to take the throne. Katia would be more than happy to take the throne. Trista wanted to be a fashion designer and Michelle wanted to be a performer for violin. Katia has no talent.

Katia's father is really good friends with the president of Japan, the Governor of Eastern Japan, and the Mayor of Tokyo. They had been good friends ever since they were kids. Which means, the young princess has best friends.

Serena is the daughter of the President. She has two sisters, Kakyuu who is a few years older than her and Molly who is a year younger than her. Serena and Katia are really good friends along with Mina and Amy.

Mina is the Governor's daughter She has two sisters, Raye and Hotaru. Actually there her step sisters. She and Raye got along really well.

Amy is the Mayor's daughter and she has to older sisters named Lita and Amara. Amara mostly wore men's clothing. She fell in love with Princess Michelle and they both hang out together. Amy was more like a doctor in her family. She inherited a lot of knowledge. She was really great friends with Katia who inherited a lot of Knowledge as well.

Katia, Amy, Serena, and Mina always hang out. They go to movies, go shopping and trying to catch a cute boy's attention and flirt with them. Since the royal family has an indoor pool they often go swimming there. They do a lot of stuff together. They do sleepovers and makeovers.

One day Katia was in the garden looking at the roses. Her mother, the queen came up and told her that the King wanted to speak to her. Katia nodded and followed her mother.

Her mother was a beauty. She and Michelle are full sisters and the queen is the second woman the king married. The first queen died of leukemia a few years after Trista was born. Once Katia reached the throne room she curtsies.

"Hello, my dear Katia," her father said warmly.

"Hello Father," Katia said.

"I have some news that you need to understand. I am having you betrothed to one of our brotherly kingdoms."

"Which one Father?"

"The First Prince of England. I have spoken to the Queen and we both talked about it. Her eldest son will be the new king of Japan for I am about to retire."

"I think I can handle this," Katia said looking down at the red floor.

"He will be here tonight, I want you two to get to know each other."

Katia nodded and the king excused her. Katia went back to the gardens and continued to stare at the roses. Not that it makes her feel calm, it makes her feel safe and loved. She mostly stared at the red roses. She knew it stands for love.

Later on Katia's friends came over and they all went swimming in the royal swimming pool.

"So Katia, how is the life so far?" Mina asked as she floated above the surface.

"Well it was going so well, but I am betrothed to the prince of England," Katia answered.

"That's not all that bad because Trista and Michelle let you take the throne because they want to accomplish their own dreams," Amy said. Serena took a dive into the pool.

"I am so jealous of you girl," Mina said with a wink.

"True but I don't think that I am ready," Katia said flatly.

"How come?" All three asked.

"Because I am too young."

"Katia, you are only sixteen we are sixteen and for royalty, this is the proper age for you to marry," Amy said.

"The wedding is planned to be in two years. It gives me time to know the prince and I will be training to become the proper queen."

"You make us proud, Princess," Mina said.

Katia smiled at her friends and Katia took a dive.

The evening after dinner, Katia went to the gardens she took a white rose with her to the cliff. She didn't get too close to the cliff. Her father told her to stay back five feet so she won't fall to her death.

A few seconds later she felt the wind changed direction. She wasn't sure if it Mother Nature's doing. She ignored it and then turned to see the prince of England. She smiled and stood up on her bare feet for she was sitting on the grass looking out to the sea. (Her castle lies on a hill but it is next to a cliff that stares out to the Pacific Ocean.)

The prince bowed to her and she bowed back. They both sat on the cool grass and got to know each other. The young prince Edward had a liking on the princess. Back in his home he made all the other girls swoon and they fell in love with him.

After two hours the prince had to retire to his room where Katia's father let him sleep in. Katia stared out into the sea. The moon shone on the roaring waters. She noticed something. She could see something dark in the waters. Thinking that she was paranoid she closes her eyes and breathes into the fresh night air.

Meanwhile her father and the Governor were talking at the decks along with the Prince Edward's knight who volunteered to accompany them. They were talking about the wedding and the ceremony of the new king and queen of Japan. The governor was happy for his childhood friend.

Meanwhile as for Amy who was reading a medical book suddenly stopped reading and went to her balcony. She noticed how the wind changed all of the sudden. She looked around to see that nothing was strange.

Mina and Serena noticed the same thing and looked out on their balconies. Something was not right.

Suddenly back on the cliff Katia opened her eyes and then gasped. She can see a ship. IT was different than any other ship. The ships that she mostly see were cruise lines. This ship had sails and her eyes widen when she saw the flag. It had a skull with two swords crossing it. It was a pirate's flag.

"Pirates," Katia whispered softly. She sees some pirates on the boats coming to the shore. Katia ran the bell tower which was close by and rung it as hard as she could.

RING~RING~RING~RING~RING~RING

The King stopped talking and looked out to the shores. He cursed out loud and the three men headed back. The navy was the first to be out. They carried their guns and then fired at the pirates. The pirates were too skilled and they dodged the bullets that tried to hit them. Katia looked over the cliff again and looked fearfully as the Navy were being killed one by one.

Somehow one of the pirates; who has short wavy locks. Some of his hair were long and straight and pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He looks at the cliff and sees the princess. She is perfect for his prisoner. He went to the castle along with several of his partners.

Katia noticed the pirates coming up and she ran into the palace. Michelle who had just woken up because of the alarm stopped her younger sister.

"What's going on?" she asked tiredly and annoyingly.

"Pirates are here in Tokyo. Some are coming up this way," Katia said panicking. She had to get somewhere safe within the castle.

"Go tell Mother, I'll take care of them." Michelle picked up a sword and then waited for the pirates to come. Katia ran down the hallways a bit more. She stopped in front of her fiancée's room. She turned back as one pirate (who has blue hair) used his steel sword to break Michelle's iron one.

Katia let out a gasp as she witnessed her sister take the stab. Michelle felt the soul slipped out of her body as she fell to the floor. The pirates looked up to the princess who called out for her sister's name and went towards her. She turned and ran. Her two buns came undone and cascaded down in front of her chest.

Soon she reached to a dead end and crouched down in a ball. Good thing she wasn't wearing her favorite gown. She was wearing a different dress that she wears for outings. (Like Princess Euphemia when we first saw her. The same white - green - orange dress)

The pirates came close to her and she prayed to God that she would be safe in heaven.

"Don't kill her," The pirate said with the black hair with the ponytail.

"How come, Lord Seiya?" the pirate with the red hair asked.

"I have a good reason why we shouldn't kill her Hawk's eye," the pirate who was called 'Seiya' replied coldly. The four pirates looked at her.

"What do you want with me?" Katia asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Bind her up and take her with us." Seiya ordered and the three did so and they carried her away.

AS for Serena she was using a gun to fight off some pirates but she gasped that they were getting close on her. Her two sisters were already dead. Her parents were dead as well and she was the last member in the household. She began to worry about her three friends, mostly the princess.

Before Serena knew it something hit the back of her head and she passed out. She was caught by a man (who is a pirate) with short black hair. He was tall and well built. He picked her up and carried her to the ship.

As for Mina, She had tried hard not to panic as much but she hid in her closet. She knew that her sister Raye would be safe. Raye is strong enough. Hotaru was on a little vacation with her mother. She heard footsteps coming into her room. She stayed quiet.

There was only one pirate that came into her room. It must be the captain. He doesn't need supervision. Mina passed out from exhaustion and fell onto the flood with a thump.

The pirate heard it and opened the closet door and found Mina. He smirked evilly and picked her up putting her limp form over his shoulder. Then he headed out of the room.

Amy was going around in the town bandaging the soldiers' wounds. She picked up her first aid kit and went over to the next one. There was nothing she could do for Lita. LIta had killed of two pirates but she was stabbed in the back by one.

Suddenly a cannon ball hit the wall of skyscraper and parts of the wall fell. Amy stood there frozen. But she felt some strong arms and then being carried to safety. She fell asleep from the lack of sleep from the last couple nights. The man smiled and carried her off to the ship. (This dude is a pirate.)

The next morning after hearing Katia's scream, Edward got up and went to check to see what had happened. First he looked outside and noticed Michelle's dead body. His eyes widen and went to Katia's bedroom door. Whoever did this to Michelle might have did it to Katia. When he reached her chambers, he swung the door open and it revealed that she was gone. The bed was properly made which means she hadn't gone to bed. He went to the window and noticed smoke coming from the city. He realized some buildings torn down.

He knew there were pirates and they took away Katia. His fiancée has been kidnapped. He hurried back to his room and got dressed and went to the decks where the king and his knight are.

"Your Highness," the knight said bowing low to his master. The prince bowed back at his knight and turned to the king.

"There were pirates here, were they?" Edward asked just to make sure.

"Yes, we lost many people and soldiers. We are planning to gather more troops and head out looking for your bride."

"Your daughter Michelle is also dead."

The king became sad. He lost one of his precious daughters. Actually he lost two.

Then a messenger came up and bowed to the king.

"Your majesty. I have some grave news that you may not like. We have lost the Mayor and President who tried to save both of their families. Princess Katia, along with her friends, Mina, Serena and Amy, are kidnapped by the pirates," said the messenger.

"Thank you," the King replied and the messenger headed off. The Governor finally came up and then bowed his head to the prince.

"Why were the pirates here in the first place?" The King asked.

"Why did they kidnapped the most beautiful maidens in Tokyo?" The prince wondered.

"I think I know the reason," the governor said.

"What?" the knight asked.

"My daughter, Mina has a special power within her. The power of Love."

"Which means that my daughter Katia has a special power within her as well," the king said.

"WE need to hurry before they use the maidens' powers for some evil end"

"Your right, I will gather more troops and we will head east."

The four men headed off. Trista, Amara, and Raye decided to come along. The king said that they would help with the bandages. Amara was said about Michelle but soon she might see her again in the heavens.

To be continued…

**Well? What do you think? This may be very cool once more of the story comes out. Well I am going to let you review this. I am going to need five reviews before I continue. HUGS! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. Forgive me…I was working on 7 Stars. If you want to you can read it. You have my permission. Now, this chapter might be short. We will never know. Enjoy.

"Why were the pirates here in the first place?" The King asked.

"Why did they kidnapped the most beautiful maidens in Tokyo?" The prince wondered.

"I think I know the reason," the governor said.

"What?" the knight asked.

"My daughter, Mina has a special power within her. The power of Love."

"Which means that my daughter Katia has a special power within her as well," the king said.

"WE need to hurry before they use the maidens' powers for some evil end"

"Your right, I will gather more troops and we will head east."

The four men headed off. Trista, Amara, and Raye decided to come along. The king said that they would help with the bandages. Amara was said about Michelle but soon she might see her again in the heavens.

Chapter 2: Imprisoned

Katia opened her eyes. She was cold, sore, weak and hungry. Her throat felt dry. She started to look around to see where she is. She can see three other girls. They were unconscious.

"Mina, Serena, Amy. Thank God. Your ok," she said weakly. Then she looked up to where her hands were. She was trapped, "Not what I had in mind."

Just then Mina woke up. She blinked twice then the two girls see each other and smiled. They knew that they are both alive. Soon footsteps were heard coming downstairs. Four men appeared.

"Nice to see that two of the four maidens are awake from their slumber," the older one said (It was Darien.)

"Let me go," Katia demanded.

"I am afraid I can't do that, seeing how you look beautiful when you are tied up to the wall," The captain said bringing Katia's chin and making her face him in the eyes. Katia immediately turned back in disgust.

"I am a princess, and I command you to release me."

"Sorry Honey, I am captain of this ship. You might as well be quiet or I will slit your throat," he said.

Katia stayed quiet but she still glared at the man.

"I want to ask you guys something: Why did you kidnap us in the first place?" she asked looking down.

"That is none of your business," the shortest one said.

"You killed my sister. That is unforgivable. Michelle… she wanted to be something, but until you came along, you ruined her future…Wait a minute…where am I?"

"We are on a ship and we are already sailing."

"WHAT? WHERE IN THE OCEAN ARE WE?"

"We are in the middle of the Pacific," the one with the brunette hair said.

'I see'

Katia let some of her tears fall. She is away from home now. She really misses her father and her fiancé. She wanted to get back to them.

(flashback)

"_Hello dear princess," an unfamiliar voice said from behind Katia. Katia turned towards a young man in prince's clothing. He has brown curly hair and brown eyes. _

"_Hello," Katia said with a smile._

"_I am Prince Edward from England, your betrothed," he said._

"_Please to meet you."_

_The two sat down on the cliff and talked for a while._

_(Flashback 2)_

_Katia noticed the pirates coming up and she ran into the palace. Michelle who had just woken up because of the alarm stopped her younger sister._

"_What's going on?" she asked tiredly and annoyingly._

"_Pirates are here in Tokyo. Some are coming up this way," Katia said panicking. She had to get somewhere safe within the castle._

"_Go tell Mother, I'll take care of them." Michelle picked up a sword and then waited for the pirates to come. Katia ran down the hallways a bit more. She stopped in front of her fiancé's room. She turned back as one pirate (who has blue hair) used his steel sword to break Michelle's iron one. _

_Katia let out a gasp as she witnessed her sister take the stab. Michelle felt the soul slipped out of her body as she fell to the floor. The pirates looked up to the princess who called out for her sister's name and went towards her. She turned and ran. Her two buns came undone and cascaded down in front of her chest. _

_Soon she reached to a dead end and crouched down in a hall. Good thing she wasn't wearing her favorite gown. She was wearing a different dress that she wears for outings._

(End flashback)

Katia closed her eyes. If only she knew a way out.

Told you it would be short. Again sorry it took so long. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, Sorry it took so long to update the story. Forgive me…I was working on 7 Stars (a Sailor Moon and bleach crossover) and other stories such as Eternal Stars (Sailor Moon), Bleach Titans (There is a series) and The Priestess Arc (Bleach). If you want to you can read it. You have my permission. I do not own sailor moon. There that is my disclaimer for the whole story. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Explanation

Back in Tokyo, Princess Setsuna was called back home. (I forgot to tell you in the last chapter that Trista was out of town in Kyoto.) Her eyes widened to see that many buildings were down. People were injured and many were killed. She went towards her father who was talking with the prince to settle out into sea to search for the missing maidens.

"Father, what happened here?" Trista asked the king.

"Trista…You sisters. Michelle was killed and Katia was kidnapped."

"No…but what happened here?"

"Pirates. They invaded Tokyo and took the four most beautiful maidens."

Trista looked down. Her dear sister was taken. And her other sister was killed. Michelle had died in honor.

"Father, I am going after them. I will sacrifice myself to save the four maidens. I will have them come back to you."

"Fine, I know you are not going to take the throne, but we will honor you."

Trista nodded and got onto a speed boat all filled up with gasoline and headed off. The king thought that once they get his daughter back along with her friends, he will have Prince Edward and his daughter married immediately. It was the best way.

Trista followed the currents the pirate ship left. She prayed for her sister's safety.

Back on the pirate ship in the prison room, the three others finally woke up. They looked around and found out they were bind to the ship's walls. Katia was glad they woke up.

"Katia, what happened to us?" Amy asked.

"Well we were taken by pirates," Katia answered.

"That means we're not in Tokyo anymore?" Serena asked.

"No, we are pretty much heading out into the middle of the pacific ocean."

"Oh great!" Mina shouted.

"Katia, do you think that your father is on his way to save us?"

"I am not sure what these pirate may do to us. They may think that we are not good swimmers and let us drown into the deepest part of the ocean."

"I don't want to work for them," Serena said.

"Maybe someone is on their way to save us. All we have to do is listen to them," Katia said.

"Do we have to be their slaves?" Mina whined.

"Not slaves…Prisoners. Because we are in a prison cell," Amy said.

"Those pirates, killed my sister Michelle," Katia said sadly.

"Sorry about your loss," Serena said.

"She tried to protect me."

"Well we will have to protect each other if we want to live," Amy said.

Soon the doors opened and the captain stepped in.

"I see that you wenches are hungry. I am going to unchain you and I am going to take you into the dining room to get something to eat," the captain said. Katia had realized that this man was the same man that kidnapped her.

'Ok' the four girls thought.

Soon the girls were brought up onto the deck. A few other pirates grabbed the other girls so they wont escape. Some of the pirates were ugly looking.

"Captain Seiya, are you sure you are going to let those four girls eat?" a man who looks similar to the captain asked. Serena recognized him. This man kidnapped her.

"I am positive. I bet they are hungry. I bet this princess is hungry is well," the captain said leaning close to Katia's ear. It made her blush.

"That girl is a princess?" one pirate with a bushy brown beard said.

"Yes, she is a royal princess. I killed her older sister."

'Luckily Trista is not killed,' Katia thought, 'she wanted to be a famous designer.'

Katia got angry a bit.

"I appreciate you guys talking about me but really my family lineage is none of your concern," Katia said.

"can you tell us where you are taking us?" Amy asked.

"We are taking you to the dining hall," the captain smirked.

"I don't think she means that," the pirate said while holding Amy's arms back.

"Oh, we are taking you to an island south of Hawaii that has something to do with your spirits. That island is a tomb of our four great pirate leaders that ever walked the earth. We are going to revive them by transferring your souls to their graves."

"You are going to kill us?" Serena said.

"Depends if you give up your soul or not."

"I know that you kidnapped us, but why us?" Amy asked.

"You are known to the world the most beautiful maidens of Japan, right?"

"Whatever," Mina said looking away.

Katia brings her arms up and grabs Seiya's wrists and squeezed them tightly. It made Seiya release her arms and Katia jumped on his back.

"You better release us or I will have you sentenced to execution," Katia said harshly.

"How are you going to get back to Tokyo on your own. You can't swim. You are a princess."

"I may be a princess in your eyes, but I took swimming lessons when I was younger."

Katia grabbed his sword and jumped off his back. She pointed the sword as the three men's necks. But she felt the other blades pointing her from behind. The captain, Seiya had an extra sword.

Then one guy who was a pervert cuts Katia's dress which is now showing her bare legs. Her skirt is still short above her knees. She slowly moved towards the ladder which leads to the crow's nest. She climbs up and into the basket.

Her mother has taught her some magic tricks. Hide somewhere and reappear somewhere else. Before hiding she sees a small white speed boat coming closer to the ship. Someone is coming to rescue them. She looks down and sees all the pirates climbing up.

She hides in the basket. Once the pirates came up, they looked into the basket and she was gone.

Katia reappeared beside her friends and took her to the captain's main room. She locked the doors and secured the doors. They went to the window and climbed out so they can partially swim back to Tokyo.

Out on the deck, The captain got angry and he got more angry to realize that the girls are gone.

"I don't know about you captain, that princess has style," the Jamaican pirate said.

"I don't care about that. The other girls are missing. Search the ship!" the captain ordered and the other pirates got down to search for the other girls.

However the other girls were in the water swimming away from the ship. They have to keep themselves hidden from the pirates, but if they find out they are not on the ship thy would have to come back for them.

Trista saw her sister and her friends in the water and helped them climb in. She told them to go into the cabin and stay there and Trista drove the boat back to Tokyo.

(Lets pretend there is auto pilot on there.)

Trista pressed the button that says "Auto Pilot" and went into the cabin to check on the girls.

"Are you girls all right?" Trista asked.

"We are fine. Katia used a magic trick to get us off the boat," Mina said.

"IT was nothing,"

"It won't be long before they realize you are not on that ship. We will get you home in ten minutes."

"On this speed boat?" Katia asked.

"Usually pirate ships are slow."

The girls got some rest while Trista rode them back to Tokyo.

End chapter.

I know it is longer than the last. But there would be more chapters and action coming up.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update the story. Forgive me…I was working on 7 Stars (a Sailor Moon and bleach crossover) and other stories such as Eternal Stars (Sailor Moon), Bleach Titans (There is a series) and The Priestess Arc (Bleach). If you want to you can read it. You have my permission. I do not own sailor moon. There that is my disclaimer for the whole story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Moving the Royal Couple**

(Previously)

"Are you girls all right?" Trista asked.

"We are fine. Katia used a magic trick to get us off the boat," Mina said.

"IT was nothing,"

"It won't be long before they realize you are not on that ship. We will get you home in ten minutes."

"On this speed boat?" Katia asked.

"Usually pirate ships are slow."

The girls got some rest while Trista rode them back to Tokyo.

(End Recap)

Trista's speed boat made it to the dock of Tokyo Bay. Katia's father and her fiance were waiting for them. Katia woke up as the boat stopped. Tears came down from her eyes as she saw her father. She got off the boat and ran towards her father and hugged him. Then she hugs her fiance. Edward hugged her lovingly and placed his robe around her and took her inside.

"Trista?" the emperor said as the older princess brought the other girls.

"Yes Father?" Trista said looking at her father.

"When would the pirate come again?" he asked.

"By the day after tomorrow."

The emperor nodded and decided to send his youngest daughter and the princess' fiance and her friends to India where the emperor's alliance is. They would do so tomorrow. Soon Tokyo would be turned into a battlefield and Tokyo would be torn apart. It is time to have the people evacuate. He gave orders to the navy and then they delivered the news to the people. those who want to stay and fight would stay. Women and Children must leave for China.

In Katia's chambers, Katia heard that she and her friends must leave to another country for safety. She understood and the maids got out her trunk. Katia told them that she would do the packing herself. Edward helped her out.

"I can't believe this," Katia said.

Edward hugs her from behind. Katia calms down her nerves.

"Everything is going to be alright, Katia, believe me," Edward said kissing the back of her head.

"I don't know if I could do this."

"After we land in India, I will take you to England to meet my mother. She is very friendly."

Katia smiled and turned around to face him. She hugs him and then the two finished packing.

The next day, Katia, Edward, Mina, Amy, and Serena got onto a private jet. Mina, Amy, and Serena sat in a private cabin and Katia and Edward into another.

AFter the plane took off, Trista closed her eyes and wished her sister good luck. The emperor wrote a letter saying that the young prince and princess can get married right away in India. Since it will take only 11 hours, Katia and Edward rested up sleeping in eachother's arms.

After seven hours of sleep, they woke up and got something to eat. After that they went back to sleep. Only Edward stayed awake reading his book. only a few times, Katia shifted in his arms to get a little bit comfortable.

Soon the plane landed in India. The Emperor of India welcomed the five and brought them into his palace. Amy gave him the letter saying about the marriage for Katia and Edward.

"We will have and celebrate your wedding tonight. In the late evening, we can go to the Taj Mahal for an evening show. It will be my treat for you. Princess Katia, how is your father fairing?" The emperor asked.

"I don't know. Pirates invaded Tokyo awhile ago and kidnapped me and my three friends. They are going to hold out a war against the pirates. I have seen the pirates fight. They can dodge bullets," Katia said.

"I see."

"Your majesty, after the show at the Taj Mahal, Katia and I would like a flight to England to stay with my mother. Katia's friends will be staying. If the pirates come for them, you must hide them in a secret place until they are gone," Edward said.

The emperor nodded and then the servants took them to their chambers. Serena, Amy, and Mina in one and Katia and Edward in another.

It was still 10 in the morning (since there are different time zones in the world) and Katia was tired still. she lied down on the soft bed and allowed her hair to spread out. Edward, who was looking at the flowers in the room, turned to look at Katia who was lying on the bed. he smiled and then went to her. He got on top of her and caused her to giggle. Soon the two went to sleep underneath the silky sheets.

Soon around 3 pm, the two were getting ready in separate champers. Edward got ready in the Emperor of India's chambers. Katia got ready in hers. The servants picked up the trunks and took them to the plane so the prince and princess would be able to leave after their small honeymoon at the Taj Mahal.

Katia was now wearing a traditional indian clothing royal woman wear to get married. For Edward, the same kind but for royal princes in India.

After the ceremony, the two newlyweds danced first and then they had a feast. After that they went to the Taj Mahal and watched a good show.

Later on the plane, Endward layed with is bride and started kissing her. Katia kissed him back before Edward undid her dress. Soon they started their love making.

by 7 AM in the morning, Edward told his driver to take him and Katia to the palace. After they got into the palace, the guard lead him to the throne room.

"Honey, are you sure your mother is going to like me?"

"Of course, my dear, just don't' worry about a..." Edward stopped to see his mother standing up. Katia looked at the queen's eyes but there was no sign of life in them. The queen's body fell forward and there on the throne sat Seiya, the Captain of the pirates.

"Hello Princess..." Seiya said smirking at Katia's shocked looks, "Miss me?"

"How?" Katia asked.

"Let's say wire service. I had to kill your three friends in India and I got here as fast as I could before you even came here."

"You WHAT!" Katia asked with Rage.

"Yaten, Taiki, take her to the ship."

"What about my father?" Katia demanded before the two other pirates grabbed her.

"We never went back to Tokyo. We had a faster boat than any other speed boat. You belong to us now and you will be our whore."

Edward growled as the two pirates took his bride away. Soon Seiya left as well leaving Edward alone in the throne room.

He grabbed a sword and went to his private jet. This is serious now. He needs to get his wife back in order for this world to go back into peace again. If only if there is no more pirates. There must be a way.

**Well we will stop right there and don't worry more will come but I won't be writing much this week. I will try my best to update again.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update the story. Forgive me…I was working on 7 Stars (a Sailor Moon and bleach crossover) and other stories such as Eternal Stars (Sailor Moon), Bleach Titans (There is a series) and The Priestess Arc (Bleach). If you want to you can read it. You have my permission. I do not own sailor moon. There that is my disclaimer for the whole story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Captured And Rescued Again**

Edward growled as the two pirates took his bride away. Soon Seiya left as well leaving Edward alone in the throne room.

He grabbed a sword and went to his private jet. This is serious now. He needs to get his wife back in order for this world to go back into peace again. If only if there is no more pirates. There must be a way.

(End Recap)

Katia yelped as she was put in the cell on the ship.

'Please someone save me!' Katia thought.

She looked around the cell after the cell door closed. She has to find a way out of this. She has to figure out a plan.

Meanwhile Edward went back to Japan to discuss the situation with Katia's father.

"I see," he said after hearing the whole story, "We'll just leave her."

"What? YOu're majesty, these pirates are smarter than they look. They were after her from the beginning."

"I know. But my daughter is different than her sisters. If she is their whore, then so be it," he said and he left for some other duties. Trista saw the sad look in the young prince's eyes. She went over to him and pulled him into the palace.

"Listen, I know how we can save my sister. I'm going to be the sacrifice."

"You're the only sister she has left," he said.

"I know that, but she has you. Since my father is not going to do anything about it, I'll make the decision. We'll go togehter. We'll take my plane and we will find them."

Soon the two went into Trista's private airport.

"How many planes do you have?" he asked.

"at least a dozen. Since I am the sacrifice now, I'll let you and Katia keep it all. It's my gift to you."

The young prince nodded. He is still worried about his wife.

Meanwhile a week as passed and the pirates tried to get Katia to eat something but she couldn't. She wasn't feeling to well. Seiya narrowed his eyes and grabbed Katia by the chin.

"Don't tell me that you are planning to die." He said. Katia pushed his hand away. She doesn't like to be touched by a pirate.

"Listen, I don't like you okay? I know my husband will come back for me along with some help," Katia said her face heating up.

"Impossible. There is no way he could come. BEsides we are in the middle of nowhere," Seiya scoffed.

"Nowhere you say. We are in the indian ocean. How do I know? I am a prodigy."

"I hate prodigies," Yaten said.

'I know he would come. I just know it.'

Meanwhile in INdia, the three friends who happen to be alive and well were exploring the sites.

"I wonder how Katia is doing," Amy said.

"Don't worry about her, she is probably going all lovey-dovey with her husband by now," Mina said.

"Mina," Serena scolded.

"What, they are legally married right? That means Katia would be queen soon."

"But still about those pirates, why are they after our friend. She is beautiful and all that."

"Maybe she is some tool for them. A sacrifice," Mina said.

"I really wish that there is no such thing as pirates."

"Yeah what if we say it so they can hear it and they drop down dead," Mina said

"You have been reading too much Peter pan books."

"Sorry."

"Let's only hope that Katia is alright," Amy said and the girls continued to walk around.

Meanwhile Katia was having a dream.

~Dream~

Katia noticed the pirates coming up and she ran into the palace. Michelle who had just woken up because of the alarm stopped her younger sister.

"What's going on?" she asked tiredly and annoyingly.

"Pirates are here in Tokyo. Some are coming up this way," Katia said panicking. She had to get somewhere safe within the castle.

"Go tell Mother, I'll take care of them." Michelle picked up a sword and then waited for the pirates to come. Katia ran down the hallways a bit more. She stopped in front of her fiancé's room. She turned back as one pirate (who has blue hair) used his steel sword to break Michelle's iron one.

Katia let out a gasp as she witnessed her sister take the stab. Michelle felt the soul slipped out of her body as she fell to the floor. The pirates looked up to the princess who called out for her sister's name and went towards her. She turned and ran. Her two buns came undone and cascaded down in front of her chest.

Soon she reached to a dead end and crouched down in a ball. Good thing she wasn't wearing her favorite gown. She was wearing a different dress that she wears for outings. (Like Princess Euphemia when we first saw her. The same white - green - orange dress)

The pirates came close to her and she prayed to God that she would be safe in heaven.

"Don't kill her," The pirate said with the black hair with the ponytail.

"How come, Lord Seiya?" the pirate with the red hair asked.

"I have a good reason why we shouldn't kill her Hawk's eye," the pirate who was called 'Seiya' replied coldly. The four pirates looked at her.

"What do you want with me?" Katia asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Bind her up and take her with us." Seiya ordered and the three did so and they carried her away.

~End Dream~

Katia woke up. The pirates were doing something cause there was a commotion. She went to the door and peaked through the cracks. They were fighting Edward and Trista.

"Sister" Katia whispered to herself. Soon a pirate opened the prison cell and took out Katia. Edward saw her and cut off the pirates head. Katia went into Edward's arms and is safe once more.

"Get Katia out of here. Go to my plane and head back." Trista ordered. He picked up Katia bridal style and then jumped off the ship. They landed on the plane which also acts like a boat. They got on and then took off. Katia looked back to where her older sister is. She watched as a pirate stabbed the green haired princess in the chest. Her eyes widened and then passed out.

They landed the plane in India. They need to see if the rumor was true on the other maidens.

"Edward, your back!" Amy exclaimed. She saw the unconscious Katia in his arms. She was pale.

"We need to get her treatment right away."

"OK"

**Well we will stop right there and don't worry more will come but I won't be writing much this week. I will try my best to update again.**

**Please review.**


End file.
